THREE WORDS
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: because THREE WORDS are not enough to explain my love for you." natsume said to mikan. R&R collection of one-shots....
1. Three Words

**=================-**

**Three words**

**By :**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_**summary:** because three words are not enough to explain my love for you. natsume said to mikan_

**=================-**

"Do you really love me??" mikan asked

"Of course I do" natsume said still emotionless

"I wanna hear you say it" mikan said

"I don't have to." natsume said

"Why not???" mikan asked

"Because......" natsume said

"I just want to hear you say it in words." mikan said

"I can't" natsume said still emotionless

The girl started to cry softly and said:

"Then you don't love me..." mikan said sadly

The two continued to walk in they reached the girls home.

"Why???" mikan asked

"Do you really want to know??" natsume asked

"Yes." mikan said hesitantly

He hugged her gently, kissed the tip of her nose and whispered in her ear,

"Because **THREE WORDS** are not enough..." natsume said then kissed her again

==END==

_A/N: so like it or hate it minna-san??? hope you o like it. Oh and btw please tell me if there are same stories like mine..Oh well please do review if you want ^_^_


	2. A silent love

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"A SILENT LOVE"**

**BY:**

_XxX NaTsumE x MikAn XxX_

_summary: How come a silent love also deserves a happy ending??? R&R_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**[Note: I don't own Gakuen Alice....Mikan and Natsume are already 19 in here ^_^ ]**

From the very Begining, The Family of mikan strongly loathed her dating with natsume hyuuga. Saying that it has got to do with family background & that Mikan will have to suffer for the rest of her life if she were to be with him.

Due to family's pressure, the couple quarrel very often. Though Mikan love Natsume deeply, but she always ask him: "How deep is your love for me?"

As Natsume is not good with his words, this often cause Mikan to be very upset. With that & the family's pressure, Mikan often vent her anger on him. As for him, he only endure it in silence.

After a couple of years, Natsume finally graduated & decided to further his studies in overseas. Before leaving, he proposed to Mikan: "I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. As for your family, I'll try my best to talk them round. Will you marry me?"

Mikan agreed, & with Natsume's determination, the family finally gave in & agreed to let them get married. So before he leave, they got engaged.

Mikan went out to the working society, whereas Natsume was overseas, continuing his studies. They sent their love through emails & phone calls. Though it's hard, but both never thought of giving up.

One day, while Mikan was on her way to work, she was knocked down by a car that lost control. When she woke up, she saw her parents beside her bed. She realized that she was badly injured. Seeing her mum crying, she wanted to comfort her. But she realized that all that could come out of her mouth was just a sigh. She has lost her voice......

The doctors says that the impact on her brain has caused her to lose her voice. Listening to her parents' comfort, but with nothing coming out from her, she broke down.

During the stay in hospital, besides silence cry,.....it's still just silence cry that companied her. Upon reaching home, everything seems to be the same. Except for the ringing tone of the phone. Which pierced into her heart everytime it rang. She does not wish to let Natsume know. & not wanting to be a burden to him, she wrote a letter to him saying that she does not wish to wait any longer.

With that, she sent the ring back to him. In return, Natsume sent millions & millions of reply, and countless of phonecalls,.. all Mikan could do, besides crying, is still crying....

The parents decided to move away, hoping that their daughter could eventually forget everything & be happy.

With a new environment, Mikan learned sign language & started a new life. Telling herself everyday that she must forget Natsume. One day, Hotaru,her bestfriend came & told her that he's back. She asked Hotaru not to let him know what happened to her. Since then, there wasn't anymore news of him.

A year has passed & her friend came with an envelope, containing an invitation card for Natsume's wedding. Mikan was shattered. When she open the letter, she saw her name in it instead.

When she was about to ask her friend what's going on, she saw Natsume standing in front of her. He used sign language telling her "I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You."natsume said and with that, he slipped the ring back into her finger. The girl finally smiled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-END-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**[A/n: so is it good or bad?? hehe :]] do review if you want and btw this story is not the continuation of "THREE WORDS" :]] REVIEW..^_^ ]**


	3. Sorry :

_Announcement:_

_Yo!! minna-san this is not your expected chappie..gomene ^^ well you see my school is almost starting [it's june 8] and thanks to god I got accepted on the scholarship test out of 345 student :]..._

_at the same time sad to say but I'm running out of gakuen alice ideas so there will be a possibility that I'll **stop writing already G.A fics or more or less stop writing already..-it depends-.** and be a **Former gakuen alice lover.**Sorry but maybe I'll adopt gakuen alice already and be a lover of shugo chara and kamichama karin...since for me Gakuen alice is a bit boring lately.._

_**So "all" my stories will be on hiatus for months.. I'll still be here on this site but only as a reviewer....**_

**_again GOMEN NASAI..please just review even though nothing is new in this story..^^ it will be much appreciated.._**

_Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi_


End file.
